


Oneshots

by House_Stark



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Topp Dogg (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Stark/pseuds/House_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of oneshots with either fluff, angst, or smut. Its could be a combination of all three or not. One could be pure fluff, another could be pure angst, and if I'm in the mood to write it it will be shameless smut. I will be taking requests so if you would like me to write one for you then just comment on a chapter and I'll make sure to get to it as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Shin Hoseok (Wonho) oneshot

I was curled up on the couch, knees up to my chest. I was in his favorite hoodie, sleeves pulled down over my hands and the hood up as I was too engrossed in the drama on the TV.

“Hey babe have you seen-” I heard him ask as he walked out of the bedroom.

I hummed in response but he didn't continue with his question. I was too preoccupied with the drama since it was one of the last episodes, what I didn't expect was for the episode to end abruptly like it did.

“Oh come on!” I yelled, disappointed in the idea of having to wait another week to find out what happens.

“Babe?” He asked.

I could hear him struggling in holding back a laugh as I turned to him, automatically grinning at seeing him.

“Yeah?”

“Is that my favorite hoodie?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

I looked down at the hoodie, I was easily able to fit my whole body under it. I grinned and decided to tease him, “So what if it is?”

He raised an eyebrow, surprised with the tone in my voice. I was challenging him, seeing if he’d react in the way I wanted him to react. I bit my lip and looked up at him, blinking in an innocent matter.

“What are you gonna do about it Shin Hoseok?” I asked, using his full name. 

At hearing me do so he grinned massively and started walking towards me slowly. 

“Well Min Jiyeon I’d love to show you what I’d do to you,” He said as he now hovered over my body on the couch, slowly leaning down so that I was able to feel his breath on my face, “But I have practice to get to.”

He grinned and leaned down to kiss the corner of my mouth. I whined at his teasing, grabbing a hold of his sweater and pulling him down for an actual kiss. He chuckled and placed a hand on my cheek gently as our lips moved in sync.

“Babe…” He trailed off, lips still on mine.

“Wonho…” I mumbled back as I deepened the kiss.

He groaned as I combed my fingers through his hair and tugged on it. I moved to lay down on the couch, bringing him down with me. He chuckled when I pulled away and hugged him around the shoulders tightly, burying my face in the crook of his neck and simultaneously wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my temple, lingering as he mumbled my favorite three words, “I love you.”

“I love you too” I whispered as I planted a small kiss on his neck.

“Ji I have to go.”

“Nooooo.” I whined as I buried my face further into his neck.

“Aigo~ so cute!” He exclaimed, tightening his arms around me before trying to pull away completely.

“BABE LET ME LOVE YOU!” I cried out playfully, leaving butterfly kisses up his neck and finally pecking his lips.

“Ji, Shownu’s gonna kill me if I show up late again.” He said against my lips.

He pulled away and finally untangled himself from my limbs. I pouted up at him, holding onto his hand, “But it's raining and you're gonna get sick. You best believe I ain't dealing with your whining.”

“You know you love taking care of me.” He retorted with a smirk, leaning down to give me one last kiss before leaving.

I sighed and laid back down on the couch, deciding to take a nap since I had the day off work. I curled up into his hoodie and fell into a deep sleep.

 

……

 

I was awoken by loud coughs coming from the front door as it opened. I sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as Wonho walked into the house. He was drenched head to toe in water and his skin was paler than usual. I could see he was shivering in his spot as he tried taking off his jacket with shaking hands.

I jumped off the couch and ran to him, “Wonho what did I tell you?”. I was irritated that he didn't even think of taking an umbrella with him. He obviously thought the storm wasn't as bad as it seemed. 

I took off his jacket hurriedly and lifted the crewneck and shirt he had underneath over his head as I led him to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, making sure the water was hot enough to warm him up but not enough to burn him. I turned back to him and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down his legs.

“J-Jiyeon if y-you wanted m-me t-that badly all y-you had t-to do w-was a-ask.” He said as his teeth chattered making him stutter.

“Shut up and get in the shower.” I told him giving him my deadliest glare, unamused with his statement.

I walked into the bedroom after he got in the shower. I pulled out a pair of his boxers, sweatpants, and grabbed the warmest hoodie he had before walking back into the bathroom.

“Ok babe you can come out now.” I called out to him, holding a towel in one hand and his clothes in the other. 

Seconds later he turned off the water and grabbed the towel out of my hand, wrapping it around his waist. You have no idea how hard I tried not to stare but when your boyfriend has some really nice washboard abs it's hard not to thank God for creating such a magnificent human being. 

“My eyes are up here Ji.” He said no longer stuttering as a smirk graced his lips.

I rolled my eyes and handed him his clothes. I stood on the toilet and towel dried his hair for him as he slipped on his boxers and sweats. I sometimes forget that he’s at least a good four inches taller than I am as he was 5’10 and I was 5’6.

“I told you you were gonna get sick idiot.” I scolded him as I stared down at him.

He rolled his eyes before pulling the hoodie over his head. Before I had time to react he had me over his shoulder, carrying me to the bedroom. I slapped at his back and squealed when he slapped my butt suddenly. I giggled when he threw me onto the bed before climbing on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me gently before resting his forehead on mine.

“You worry too much.” He said as he  kissed me once more.

He moved to lay his head on my chest as his body was on my torso and in between my legs. I combed my fingers through his damp hair, smiling to myself as the action was slowly putting him to sleep. 

_ ‘He must be exhausted from practice’  _ I thought with a frown as he exhaled deeply.

“I love you Jiyeon.” He mumbled out tiredly.

“I love you too Hoseok.” I whispered out, leaning down to kiss his forehead before combing my fingers through his hair again, lulling him to sleep.

He has no idea how much I truly, deeply, unconditionally love him with all my heart.


	2. Amusement Park (Wonho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Wonho oneshot. I'm just putting up the ones I've written so far. Like I said I do take requests so if you have anything in mind don't hesitate on leaving me a comment of your suggestions :)

“I’m so not going on that.” Wonho said, voice barely above a whisper.

I stifled a laugh at the pure terror on his face. I managed to convince my boyfriend to go to an amusement park with me since we had never been to one together. I always knew the reason why but I always wanted to experience an amusement park date with Wonho as cliché as that sounds.

I cupped his face in my hands, moving his hair out of his face, “Just this one roller coaster and then we can go on the spinning cups and other rides like that.” 

His eyes followed the roller coaster as it went through multiple loops. The screams of the riders had him gulping in fear as the color drained from his face. I leaned up on my tippy toes and gave him a gentle reassuring kiss. He smiled weakly at me before letting out a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned around in his grasp and leaned back into his chest.

I giggled softly as his grip on me tightened every step we took, getting closer and closer to the front. Ten minutes later and we were next. Wonho was basically shaking in his spot.

“Nope, I’m not doing this.” He said as he let go out me and turned to run away.

Quickly I turned and hugged him around his waist from behind, bringing him back to wait with me for the cart to arrive. I felt him tense up at the sight of the cart stopping in front of us and people getting off with shaky legs.

“It’s not as bad as it seems Wonho, would I let you get on a ride I thought you couldn't handle?” I asked as I kissed his bare shoulder from behind lovingly.

Truth be told I don't think I’d be able to handle this but there was no way in hell I would let him know that. I wanted him to overcome his fear and maybe even enjoy the thrill ride.

“Ara...no I-I don't think I can do it.” He turned to me with a frown adorning his lips.

“I’ll buy you all the meat you can eat afterwards.”

“Psh it can’t be that bad right?” He asked out loud, doing a complete 180 and sitting in the cart.

I could tell he was still scared out of his mind but he put up a front for the sake of food. I smiled to myself as I climbed in next to him and reached over to intertwine his fingers with mine. He held on tightly, I was sure I would lose feeling in my hand by the time the ride was over but said nothing as the cart started to move.

 

…….

 

I think I lost all hearing in my left ear. For the sake of mine and Wonho’s sanity I will never ask him to go on a roller coaster ever again. My hand has gone numb with how tightly he was holding on and my ear, well I might need to go see a doctor.

“I hate you.” He mumbled as his shaky legs carried him to a nearby bench.

I resisted the urge to laugh as he leaned his elbows on his knees, trying to calm down. I sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

“You love me too much to hate me for this.” I said, letting a smirk grace my lips.

His head shot up at the teasing tone in my voice, eyes narrowed as he looked at me, “Never again,” He said trying to be intimidating.

I grinned as I raise my hand up in a silent promise, bursting into a fit of laughter afterwards. He scoffed and got up, walking away from me angrily.

“Oh, no...baby come back.” I managed to say through my fits of laughter.

I ran after him and jumped on his back. He almost lost his balance at my sudden attack but recovered quickly, placing his hands on the back of my knees and holding me in place. My arms went around his neck as I peppered light kisses on the side of his neck. I saw him fight the urge to smile but failed as he let out a loud laugh, attracting a few stares. I grinned against his neck and placed my chin on top of his shoulder.

“Now let’s go get you some food okay?” I asked which elicited a very high pitch squeal that I never wanted to hear again from him.

I laughed as he took off running to the nearest food stand, completely forgetting about the utter terror he was in minutes ago.


	3. Tease (Ravi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...with him being my bias and all I couldn't resist. Ravi is ruining my life one step at a time. Enjoy ;)

“Ravi no! Put. Me. Down.” I said through giggles as he carried me out of our apartment.

He chuckled before finally releasing me, earning a light smack to the chest. He ignored me and after locking the door he intertwined his fingers with mine. We were off to meet the rest of the boys at a restaurant to celebrate their recent comeback. I had apparently taken to long and Ravi decided to take matter into his own hands. 

“You know you looked really great on that stage yesterday.” I said softly, referring to their comeback stage.

“If I didn't know better I'd say you were turned on by how I looked.” Ravi said, deep voice sending chills down my spine as he had draped his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

I looked up at him, smirk on my face. I leaned up slowly till our lips were mere centimeters apart, “Well you're not wrong.” 

He bit his bottom lip, grip on my waist tightening as he tried to lean in to close the gap between us. I on the other hand had a different idea as I smirked before pulling away from him and walking into the restaurant where all the boys were waiting. I smiled to myself, satisfied when I heard a groan from Ravi as he followed behind me.

The first to notice us was Ken, excitedly calling us over and drawing the attention of practically everyone in a 5 mile radius. I grinned and immediately went over to hug my favorite maknae. He laughed as I ruffled his hair since I had to stand on my tippy toes to do so. I wasn't exactly short, I was a bit taller than the average female at 5’6 but these boys were freaking giants. I greeted Hongbin next, seeing his happy and bright face always put me in a good mood. Next up was everyone’s favorite 4D member and all around cutie Ken. He made it a habit of his to pinch my cheeks at least once whenever we saw each other. Of course at first I was a little uncomfortable but now I hardly felt it. I laughed as Ken was pulled away from me being replaced by N who had a giant smile on his face. Once the other four boys had gotten a turn at greeting me Leo walked over to me quietly, small smile on his face as he wrapped me in a hug.

Ravi and I took our seats at the far end of the table, Leo on my other side and Hongbin next to Ravi. The boys had already taken it upon themselves to order so all there was left was for us to wait. 

I felt Ravi rest his hand on my thigh as he talked aimlessly with Hongbin. I thought nothing of it and continued going back and forth with Hyuk, throwing jabs at one another...that is until Ravi’s hand slowly started going up my thigh, getting dangerously close to my center. I looked at him momentarily, seeing a small smirk on his lips as he ignored my gaze and kept talking. My breath caught in my throat as his fingers ever so gently brushed against my core. I bit my lip as he slowly but surely started applying more pressure, his fingers moving up and down my clothed slit. 

“Y/n are you okay?” Ken asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Mhm.” I managed to say just as the food arrived.

Any interest they had in my weird behavior was gone when the plates of food were placed in front of them. I breathed of a sigh a relief as Ravi pulled his hand away momentarily to break apart his chopsticks.

“Did I ever tell you how great you look today?” Ravi whispered in my ear seductively, eliciting a small and barely audible groan from me.

I had no idea how he found what I was wearing remotely attractive but I didn't question it. I was only in some black leggings and one of his hoodies that was two sizes too big for me. Whatever the case I was just happy that he had stopped his shenanigans before any of the boys noticed...or so I thought.

Before I knew it I was choking on a piece of meat as Ravi’s fingers continued their torture. Leo who was oblivious to the whole situation patted my back like the good person he was, trying to help me out.

“Are you sure you're alright?” He asked, his voice too quiet for the others to hear who were too busy eating to pay me any mind.

I nodded meekly, giving him a tight lipped smile. As soon as he looked away and went back to eating I turned to glare at Ravi.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?!” I whisper shouted into his ear as I pushed his hand away from me.

“I know how you don't like wearing a shirt under a sweater…” He trailed off completely ignoring my question.

“So?!”

“Well with what you started earlier I just can’t help but think of what I would do to you if we weren't here right now.” 

“We probably won’t even make it to the bedroom…” He whispered, hand running up and down my inner thigh.

I clenched my legs together to keep him from going any further and also trying to relieve my growing arousal.

“Now where would you want me to fuck you first huh? On the couch?” He questioned as he spread my legs apart with his hand.

“On the kitchen table perhaps? Or maybe the counter?” He continued, inching his hand closer and closer to where I need him most.

“Or maybe you want me to fuck you raw against the wall?” He finished as his thumb rubbed roughly against my clit.

I bit my lip to keep myself from making any noise and got up abruptly. He smirked up at me as my breathing had become irregular. My sudden outburst had the others staring up at me in curiosity. I cleared my throat and smiled at the members.

“I-I’m not feeling too well guys. I think it’d be best if I went home.” I said, looking at Ravi momentarily before apologizing to the guys.

They waved off the apology and wished for me to get better as Ravi stood up, taking his sweet time before grabbing my hand and leading me back to our apartment. We lived about 2 blocks away from the restaurant and I walked as quickly as I could, dragging Ravi behind me. I heard him chuckle as we finally reached our apartment. 

I opened the door hurriedly and pulled Ravi inside, pinning him against the door as I reached up to crash my lips against his. He smirk into the kiss and started walking forward, backing me into the wall of the hallway. Wasting no time I slid his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, working on the hem of his shirt afterwards. He pulled his shirt off in one swift motion and reached to take the hoodie off of me. He groaned in the back of his throat as he took in my black lace bra, his mouth immediately going to work on my neck. I moaned loudly as his tongue worked against my skin, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin from time to time.

We both kicked our shoes off as I fumbled with his belt buckle for a quick second before finally undoing it. 

“So eager I see.” He said in a voice that seemed even deeper than usual.

Before he had the chance to say anything else I slipped my hand in his boxers, grabbing his hard member. He groaned particularly loud as I started moving my hand up and down slowly, thumb softly running along his tip.

“Fuck.” He said with a grunt as his thrusted into my hand, wanting me to go faster.

“Ah, not so fast. Payback for what you did back at the restaurant.” I said with a smug smirk as I pulled my hand away.

He growled before picking me up, my legs wrapping around his waist immediately. I started moving my hips against his, throwing my head back at the feeling. He started walking towards the bedroom, throwing me on to the bed before crawling on top of me once he was freed from his jeans. He pulled my leggings and panties off, going to undo my bra and leaving me completely exposed under him. I arched my back off the bed, pushing my chest against his. He took the hint and took one of my breasts in his mouth. His tongue expertly twirled my nipple in his mouth causing a series of moans to leave mine.

Without much warning he shoved one of his fingers into my core. I moaned loudly as he pumped his finger in and out, already finding a rhythm as he inserted another. He curled his fingers inside me, hitting my g-spot every time.

“So fucking wet.” He moaned in appreciation as his mouth went to my other breast.

Wanting to feel him my hand went down to palm him through his boxers but I whimpered as he grabbed both my hands in one of his and pinned them above my head. He was relentless as his fingers picked up the pace, eventually adding a third and stretching me out. I moved my hips against his hand, wanting more, I needed him. I needed him to be inside me.

“Oh fuck~” I moaned, my orgasm building.

“Ravi…” I breathed out, arching my back off the bed again.

With his fingers still going in and out at a relentless pace his thumb managed to find my clit. Being so close to the edge my hips bucked as I squeezed my eyes shut.

“Ra-Ravi...fuck. I’m-” I didn't get to finish my sentence as my orgasm hit, my body stilling as Ravi continued fucking me with his fingers.

He rode out my high before kissing me roughly, pressing his crotch to my sensitive one. I moaned at the feeling of him, bring my hips up to grind against his.

“The fun’s not over yet. We’re just getting started, baby.” He said with a mischievous smirk before taking off the last piece of clothing that was in the way of him and I.

I moaned at the sight of him, seeing him smirk at how responsive I was being. I grabbed his member in my hand and guided him to my entrance. I threw my head back against the pillows as he rubbed himself against me, coating his dick with my arousal.

“Ravi please.” I whined, having enough of the teasing.

“Use your words, baby.” He whispered out huskily, biting down on my collarbone roughly.

“Fuck~ Fuck me. I need you inside of me...Ravi please.” I practically begged, jutting my hips up to show him just how much I needed him.

Without a second thought Ravi started entering me slowly until his whole member was buried deep inside of me. I moaned loudly as he hissed, finally getting what we both wanted.

“Fuck...you're so tight.” He groaned out as he started moving in and out slowly.

My mouth opened in a silent moan as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me. Tears formed in my eyes as he did it again and again and again, the whole thing being extremely pleasurable. My fingers raked down his back when he did a particularly long and deep thrust, making me see stars. 

“F-faster...please.” I all but begged him.

He happily obliged picking up his pace, slamming his hips into mine. The only thing that was heard throughout the whole room was skin slapping against skin and the sounds of my constant moan, his groans being heard from time to time. 

“Right there...oh fuck…” I moaned as he was continuously hitting my sweet spot.

I bit down on his shoulder to try and muffle my moans a bit as my 2nd orgasm of the night was about to rip through me.

“I’m--I’m gonna c-cum.”I breathed out, faintly hearing the bedframe bang against the wall repeatedly.

“Not yet.” Ravi said with a grunt.

He raised my knee up to go over his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper than he had before. I choked on a moan as he was going harder, hitting just the right spot and sending me to cloud nine. His thrusts started becoming sloppier as his orgasm got closer. He grabbed my face in his hands, his forehead resting against my own as we looked into each other's eyes. 

His name rolled off my tongue in between moans, boosting his ego and bringing him closer to the edge. He leaned in and gave me a sloppy kiss, his hips still slamming into me. I don't know how much longer I could hold back my orgasm for and just as I thought I couldn't take it anymore he finally said it.

“Cum for me baby girl.” He groaned out and without a second thought I let go, moaning his name loudly.

My legs went rigid as my orgasm overtook my body. My legs started shaking as Ravi continued to pound into me and two more thrusts later he finally came with a moan of his own, my name rolling off his tongue. He spilled his seed inside of me, moving in and out of me slowly, riding out our highs. I was still seeing stars, my body shaking from the aftershocks as Ravi kissed me passionately. Finally he stopped moving his hips and let my leg drop back down on the bed. He stayed inside me as we both tried catching our breaths.

“I should tease you in public more often.” He panted out with a chuckle. 

I rolled my eyes, smiling before pushing at his chest. I straddled his waist as we stayed connected, leaning down to kiss him gently as I started rotating my hips. He groaned and placed his hands on my waist, making me move on top of him faster.

“Maybe you should.” I said hoarsely, moving up and down on his length for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts and if you have a request make sure to write it down below as well. Annyeong`


	4. Staying In (Minho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I had major Choi Minho feels and...this happened. Hope you enjoy :)

“Minho...I'm tired. Let's just stay here and watch a movie or something. I don't want to meet new people today." I said feeling exhausted from all I've been doing today until he arrived.   
"Come on Y/N, stop being so anti social. How can you be this tired on a Saturday?"   
"I had a lot to do today, Min."   
"Oh yeah like what?"   
"I had to wake up at 6 am to drop off my niece at daycare since my sister had to work and forgot to hire a babysitter. My boss called at 8 telling me to come into the office to fix a report my stupid co worker fucked up, which took two hours by the way. My mother wanted to meet up for brunch at 11 which was a huge mistake as she only talked about how I was still single at my age and how I should be engaged by now. I'm not even that old for fucks sake. And then, oh yeah it gets better, then that asshole from years ago somehow found out where I lived and I barely managed to get him to leave before you got here. All this happened and it's barely 4 pm." I finished, ranting about how terrible this day has been.   
"Wow."   
"Tell me about it." I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.   
"But-"   
"Minho no."   
"Come on! Please?!" He pleaded, putting his hands together.   
I rolled my eyes at the stupid grin on his face, knowing I could never really say no to him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pinning my arms down as he rested his chin on my left shoulder.   
"If you're my best friend you'll do it."   
I scoffed, "I can't believe you just used the best friend card."   
All he did was look at me expectantly, earning a sigh from me before I agreed. Before I could even say anything else he got up from the couch, grabbing my hand and dragging me to my bedroom. I looked at him confused as he rummaged through my closet. He pulled out about three dresses; two black and one red. They were all relatively the same length, stopping at mid thigh, one of the black ones actually stopping a bit higher.   
"Pick one."    
"Where exactly are we going?"   
"Just pick one, Y/N."   
I looked at him uncertainly before going with one of the black ones, momentarily forgetting that it was the shortest one. The dress was skin tight, hugging my figure in all the right places. Every time I wore this specific dress I felt so good about myself.   
"Alright, get out I need to change." I told Minho who had laid across my bed while I had been busy choosing a dress.   
"I'm already comfortable though." He said with a pout, pulling out his phone to show me that he wouldn't look.   
I shook my head, small smile on my lips as I started with my hair first. I decided to curl the ends of my stick straight hair, pinning one side up in a sort of faux side shave thing. I ended up deciding to go a bit minimal on the makeup, wanting the main focus to be on the dress. I winged my eyeliner and changed the lip balm I had earlier for a dark red lipstick. I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied with how I looked I started stripping the clothes I was wearing so I could slip on the dress, completely forgetting that Minho was in the room. I shimmied out of my skinny jeans and slipped on my dress, adjusting it over my waist before stopping and reaching back to undo my bra. The dress was sleeveless and came with a built in bra so whenever I wore it there was really no need for me to wear a bra of my own. I swung my hair over to the side as I slipped my bra off my shoulders, disposing of it before pulling the dress up to cover my exposed chest.   
"Minho can you-" I was cut off as I felt his hands on my waist, not realizing that he was already standing.   
Slowly he zipped up the dress, his fingers lightly grazing my bare back. When he was done he placed both his hands on my waist once again, a blush creeping up my face as he buried his face in my neck.   
"You look beautiful."   
I blushed an even darker shade of red, a small thank you leaving my lips. Without another word Minho withdrew his hands from my waist and turned to leave but before he could I reached out to grab his forearm.   
He looked down at me confused, wondering what I wanted. I simply stared up at him, my gaze moving from his eyes to his lips. Minho must have noticed as his own gaze lingered on my lips. I started leaning in slowly, smiling softly at seeing him do the same. Let me tell you, Choi Minho has the softest lips. He pulled me closer, his arms wrapping around my waist as the kiss deepened. Our lips moved in perfect sync, my arms wound themselves around his neck, pulling him closer.    
I smiled against his lips as he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. I could feel his bulge on my thigh as he spun us around and pinned my body against the door. I moaned into his mouth as he ground his crotch ever so slightly against mine. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Wanting to tease him a bit I kept my lips together, earning a groan from him that sent a shiver down my body.    
"Come on princess, stop being such a tease." Minho said in a gruff voice, trailing kisses down my jaw.   
I moaned softly before bringing his face up and capturing his lips with mine. This time I let his tongue into my mouth, the both of us fighting for dominance. I felt him smirk against my lips as he won, his hand pushing down the top of my dress, exposing my breasts. He wasted no time in grabbing one in his hands, kneading the mound of flesh slowly as his thumb grazed over my nipple. A whimper left my mouth as he trailed his lips down my neck, stopping at my breast, swirling his tongue over my nipple before taking it into his mouth. I moaned loudly as both of my nipples were being abused, one by his hand and the other by his mouth.    
I couldn't stop my hips from grinding against his, wanting to feel friction against my wet core. Impatiently I reached forward and started unbuttoning his shirt, my fingers grazing over his chest and stomach as I did so. I pushed at his shoulders, pushing him back slightly as I slipped his shirt off of him. I didn't give him time to do much else as I attacked his neck. He let out a choked groan as my lips met his collarbone. Smirking, I started sucking on the sensitive flesh.   
By this point I was standing on my own two feet, my hands unbuckling his belt and undoing the button of his jeans, all the while my lips stayed on his collarbone. I barely noticed his hands on my back, the faint sound of a zipper being pulled down until I felt my dress pool at my feet.    
I stepped out of the fabric, seeing him do the same with his jeans before I pressed my lips to his again. I started walking forward, making him walk backwards and when I was sure the bed was close enough I pushed at his chest.    
"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." I whispered as I climbed over him, straddling his waist and kissing his chest.   
He didn't say a word as I made my way down his stomach. I grabbed the waistband of his boxers between my teeth, pulling the fabric down his legs, moaning when I saw his member. Wanting to tease him again I licked from the bottom of his member to the top, my tongue swirling over the tip. His hips jutted up as he grunted, his hand finding purchase in my hair. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer I took him into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath as I found a steady rhythm, his hand pulling on my hair. I moaned against him as I bopped my head faster.   
"Fuck, Y/N. Just like that."   
My hand worked on the part of him I couldn't fit in my mouth. All I heard from him was a series of curse words, my name somewhere in-between them. I felt him twitch in my mouth, telling me he was close. I started swallowing to add an extra squeeze, making him choke on a groan before he finally came. His cum coated my mouth as I continued to bop my head to milk him for all he was worth. I swallowed the cum that was in my mouth before letting him go with a pop. I stood up, wiping my chin as I slipped out of my panties.   
I crawled over his panting form, straddling his waist as I kissed his neck, sucking on the skin, giving him another mark. When I felt his hands on my hips I reached in between us, grabbing his already hardening member in my hand. I let it fall against his stomach, lowering myself so it fit perfectly against my folds. I whimpered at the contact, moving my hips slowly.   
"Fuck, you have no idea what I'm gonna do to you."   
"Say it." I whispered, moving my hips a little faster, his tip brushing against my clit.   
"First I'm gonna fuck you so good with my fingers, maybe I'll eat you out if you're a good girl." He said in a low voice, biting his bottom lip.   
"Then imma bury my dick into that wet little pussy and pound into you. I'm gonna make you scream so all the neighbors can hear how good it feels."   
"Minho~" I moaned his name, my hips stopping as he flipped us over, my back hitting the mattress. He immediately trailed kisses down my chest, his mouth sucking on one of my nipples as I felt his fingers in between my folds. I moaned, moving my hips against his fingers, wanting him to get on with it.   
"Damn baby, you're so fucking wet. Is this all because of me?" He questioned, his lips on the side of my neck.   
I nodded hurriedly, wanting him to get on with it. He smirked before pushing his finger into my dripping core, testing to see if I could take in another immediately or if he had to wait. Seeing that I could take it he pushed in another finger, making me arch my back off the bed with a loud moan of his name. He started off slow, his fingers moving in and out slowly before he picked up the pace. I had closed my eyes shut, not even realizing that he had made his way down until I felt his tongue on my clit. I let out a strangled cry at the stimulation, my hips moving of their own accord.   
"H-holy shit." I managed to breath out, feeling his tongue roam over my folds.   
The only sounds heard were my constant moans and the lewd sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of me as his mouth resumed its assault on my clit. I gripped his hair in my hands as I felt him add a third finger, moaning out his name. My breathing became more erratic as I got closer, my hips grinding against his fingers sloppily.   
"Fuck~ M-Minho. I'm close."   
He sped up, his fingers pumping in and out of me incredibly fast. Before I knew it I was thrown into my orgasm, my back arching off the bed as I came with a moan of his name. I laid sprawled out on the bed, coming down from my high as I felt Minho place a kiss on my cheek.   
"We're not done yet, baby girl."   
I whimpered at the underlying meaning in his words, grabbing his face in my hands before bringing him down for a kiss. He pulled away rather quickly and I stopped him from going any further as I knew what he was doing. He looked down at me confused, wanting to know why I stopped him.   
"I'm on birth control."   
As soon as those words left my mouth a huge grin spread across his face, his lips pressing against my own. This kiss was slow, his lips wanting to distract me as I felt his tip at my entrance. I gripped onto his biceps as he slowly slid in, tears pricking at my eyes at his size. He pulled away from the kiss, peppering small pecks all over my face as he let me adjust. Once the pain turned into pleasure I bucked my hips up in a silent green light. He sighed in relief before he slowly pulled out before slowly thrusting back in. His thrusts remained slow and no matter how many times I begged him to go faster he refused.   
"Minho...please."   
He simply chuckled as I moaned, my nails clawing at his back every time he thrust back in. I moaned loudly, borderline screamed as his tip brush my g-spot.    
"Fuck. Please, please, oh my-fuuuck."   
"Faster, daddy, please."   
At hearing that Minho stopped, my hips bucking up in attempts to gain some friction. Minho had other ideas as he placed a hand on my hips, stopping them from moving.    
"What did you just say?" He asked, his voice seeming to have dropped several octaves.   
"Daddy~" I moaned, dragging out the word as I noticed how much darker his eyes seemed to have gotten.   
At that he pulled his length out before slamming back in, a yelp leaving my lips. His thrusts got deeper, faster, harder as that one word seemed to have set him off. I was a moaning mess underneath him, the bed frame hitting the wall repeatedly, in time with his thrusts. With how loud I was being I'm pretty sure everyone in Seoul was able to hear and mixing in Minho's name with my moans everyone knew who was making me like this. Minho's grunts and groans mixed in with my moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin.   
"I'm c-close." I managed to say after a particularly long thrust.   
Minho grunted in response, his thrusts growing sloppier as he too was close. I completely lost it with his thumb found my clit, rubbing figure eights into the sensitive bud. I came with a scream of his name, my legs shaking as I went through the most nerve wracking orgasm I've ever experienced. My orgasm set off Minho's, his thrusts slowing as he came with my name falling off his lips. He rode out our highs before collapsing on top of me.    
"Holy shit." He breathed out, our heavy panting mingling together.   
"Holy shit is right. That was--wow."    
He chuckled at that, going to rest on his hands as he looked down at me. He pressed his lips against mine, softly and passionately kissing me.    
"Now your mom can't nag you about not having a boyfriend." He said with a grin, a laugh leaving my lips as I brought him down for another kiss.


	5. Swing (Jungkook)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random oneshot...inspired by a video I saw on instagram of Jungkook failing to hit every ball that was thrown his way. I had the urge to fix everything he was doing wrong...so I ended up writing this.

“Come on.” Jungkook whined from his place in the batting cage beside me.

I held back a laugh as I caught a glimpse of how he struggled every time he swung the bat. A small smile was permanently etched on my face while I myself hit every ball the machine threw at me. I had an advantage however, having been playing the sport for roughly ten years or so, having developed an interest in it since I was nine.

I heard him curse as he failed to hit the last ball, feeling his eyes on me when I hit the last one thrown at me perfectly. I looked up at him, throwing a smirk his way. He scoffed, exiting the batting cage, me following after him. 

“Jungkook ah. Come on, stop being such a pouter.” I said, grabbing his face in both my hands.

“The balls were being thrown too fast. I wasn't ready, Y/N” He grumbled out, kicking at the dirt around his feet like a child.

“They were being thrown on an easy setting.” I pointed out, laughing slightly at the frown on his lips.

"The bat was too heavy."   
"I gave you my lightest one." I pointed out, a smile threatening to break out at his excuses.   
I leaned up, standing on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I almost rolled my eyes at seeing him bite down on his lips afterwards, a goofy grin spreading across his lips. Every time we kissed he smiled like an idiot, a small blush coating his cheeks. I thought it the cutest thing that after all this time he still reacted to our kisses the same way.   
"Come on I'll teach you how to swing properly." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the field.   
"But my swing isn't the problem. I have the perfect swing." He retorted, causing me to stop and turn back to look at him, eyebrows raised.   
"You're far from having a perfect swing, your posture's all wrong. Don't even get me started on how you don't rotate your body properly, also you're holding the bat wrong. I can go on all day."   
"Know it all." He grumbled out, a pout on his lips.   
I lifted a finger and pushed his bottom lip back into place, giggling as he pretended to bite my finger. Without another word I continued to lead him to the field. Once there I told him to stand in the batter's box as I went to stand at the pitcher's mound.   
"Alright get ready, I'll throw it underhand." I told him, turning the cap on my head forward so the visor of the hat covered my face.   
I waited until he was ready, noting how his stance was slightly off and his hold on the bat was a bit too low, the space between his hands too big.   
"Okay, this is going straight down the middle." I said before I took my own stance.   
Swinging my hand back and forth I threw the ball, coughing as I fought the laugh that wanted to come out when he missed. Seeing him groan in frustration I walked up to him, taking the bat out of his hands.   
"Watch me." I simply said, getting into the familiar stance.   
I choked up on the bat, making sure my hands were touching. I stood directly in the middle of the batter's box, firmly planting my left foot on the ground, twisting my right foot in the dirt out of habit. I bent my knees a bit, giving a few practice swings before taking in a deep breath. Letting the breath out I swung hard, rotating my hips as I did, hitting the imaginary ball. Turning back to face Jungkook, I saw him fighting back a smile. I motioned for him to walk towards me, giving him the bat as he stood in front of me. Positioning his hands on the bat properly I moved him to stand in the batter's box. Spreading his legs with my foot I motioned for him to place his feet correctly.    
"Bend your knees a little." I instructed seeing him do as I said.   
"Now bring the bat up to your shoulder, like you're going to swing."    
He did as told, flexing his fingers around the bat. I lifted his elbows slightly, fixing the way he hunched over, straightening out his back and angling his shoulders towards where the pitcher would be.   
"Okay now swing."   
He swung, a frown forming on my face at how he didn't rotate his hips properly. I placed my hands on his waist, feeling him tense under my fingers.   
"Relax, now swing again, slowly this time."   
This time as he went to swing I rotated his hips for him, "I think you've got it this time." I told him, ignoring how his ears had turned red from the contact.   
I let out a chuckle, taking my place back on the pitcher's mound, "Okay the first one's gonna be easy, the second one will be a fast ball."   
I smiled at his nod, waiting for him to get ready before I threw the ball. I grinned at the excited look on his face as he hit the ball, sending it towards first base.   
"This one's gonna be a fast ball." I called out, pulling down the visor of my cap slightly.   
Smirking I brought the glove and the ball up to my chest before taking a big step forward with my left foot, doing a windmill with my right arm once before letting the ball go. Hiding the smirk on my face with my hand I had to fight the urge to smile fully as he completely dodged the ball moving out of the way quickly. He stared at me wide eyed, his mouth slightly agape.   
"I thought you were a left fielder?!" He exclaimed, walking towards me.   
"I used to be a pitcher a few years ago before I hurt my shoulder. I can't throw it as fast as I used to."   
"You used to throw it faster than that?!"   
I nodded, seeing his face turn into one of adoration, "Man do I love you."   
I giggled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards me, bringing my lips to his, "I love you too." I said once we separated.    
He placed his hands on my waist, bringing me flush against his body. I wound my arms around his neck, leaning into him. He brought his head down, capturing my lips with his. The kiss was slow our lips moving in sync but neither of us moved to deepen it. I had a smile on my face when he pulled away, a chuckle leaving his lips.   
"You're always so giddy after we kiss,  no wonder you were a blushing mess after last night." I teased, grinning at seeing a blush rise to his cheeks.   
"Shut up." He whined, burying his face in the crook of my neck.   
I giggled, ruffling his hair fondly, “We finally found something you're not good at though."   
He scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Watch in a few months I'll be even better than you."   



	6. Don't Listen In Secret (Wonwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :) please leave a comment down below with your thoughts and any requests you might have. The next one that will be going up will be a Taeyong fluff/smut. I"ll be posting it in the next few days

_ I don’t know when or how it happened but I do have an inkling as to why it happened. _

_ We were both so caught up in our lives, the two of us heading down two completely different paths. I was going to university, working on getting my dream job while he would go on to perform as an idol with his group. For the first year or so the both of us were happily content with how things were. We loved each other like there was no tomorrow...little did we know there would be no tomorrow for us. The spark we had kept alive for the past two and a half years dwindled right before our very eyes, the love between us dying out. _

 

-

 

“I’m going out to the library, I don’t know when I’ll be back!” I called out to Wonwoo who only hummed in response.

I let out a sigh and left, keeping my head down as I walked through the streets of Seoul.  Usually when Wonwoo was able to come home for a day or two due to his schedule clearing up the two of us would’ve gone out and done something together. But the last time we did that was six months ago, the two of us just doing our own thing.

Recently I’ve noticed how I don’t feel the same when I’m around him. Before I would get these annoying butterflies flying around my stomach, my cheeks heating up every time he smiled my way. The kisses didn’t feel the same either; it’s like the spark I thought would never go out dwindled until nothing was left.

I let out a sigh, combing my fingers through my hair, thinking of what I should do. With shake of my head I took a detour, deciding to stop by a nearby café to get a nice warm cup of coffee to soothe not only my cold body from the harsh winter but to also calm my mind.

Once inside I relished in the warmth the shop provided, taking my gloves off as I walked to the counter. Already knowing exactly what I wanted I ordered quickly, finding a window seat almost immediately with my coffee in hand. I stayed occupied by scrolling through my phone, trying to stay away from the thought of Wonwoo. However, I was interrupted as I heard someone pull out the chair that was across from me. Looking up I was pleasantly surprised to see Jimin was the one who pulled out the chair, sitting down with a smile on his face. I tried stopping the heat that crept up my face at seeing his smiling face, the way his eyes turned into little crescent moons causing my stomach to do somersaults. 

I had met Jimin a little over a month ago, bumping into him backstage as I had gone to give Wonwoo something he had forget at home. Jimin was incredibly sweet, the two of us able to hold a conversation effortlessly, jumping from topic to topic right then and there. So when he asked for my number so we could get together when he was free, I couldn’t find it in myself to say no to him. A month later and I felt like I’ve known him my whole life. 

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” Jimin said with a smirk, his tone playful.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, “It’s nice seeing you too, Jimin. I’m splendid by the way thanks for asking.”

He chuckled at my sarcasm, knowing I was 100% joking around, “I thought you had to study tonight Y/N, don’t you have that big exam in a few days?”

I groaned, throwing my head back, “Stop, don’t remind me. If I don’t pass this test imma get an F for the whole class and I’ll have to retake the course in the summer.”

He grinned at my tone, muttering something under his breath. I don’t know if I heard him correctly or not but I swore I heard him say ‘you’re so cute’ under his breath. My heart skipped a beat at just the thought of it, a shy smile creeping up on my face. I felt guilty however about the way Jimin’s words and just him as a person in general made me feel, thinking about Wonwoo in the back of my mind. I shook my head to rid myself of any and all thoughts, looking up at Jimin as he started talking about something else.

I don’t know how much time had passed but by the time I actually looked out the window the sun had set, darkness settling over the city of Seoul. I was shocked to say the least, turning back to face Jimin with my mouth agape, “Have we really been here that long?”

Jimin let out a chuckle, looking down at his watch, “I guess we have.”

Silence settled over us for the next minute or so before I decided to break it, “Thanks Jimin.”

“For what?”

“For today, it wasn’t planned but it was the most I’ve laughed in what feels like forever.” I said, smiling sheepishly at the grin that immediately spread over his face at my words.

“We should get together again soon, maybe after I’m done with my promotions?” He asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

I nodded, blush coating my cheeks, “I’d like that.”

I looked down at my own watch, rising from my seat, Jimin following suit as we walked to the exit side by side. Once outside, we simply exchanging smiles as he rocked back and forth on his heels, neither of us wanting to say goodbye.

“So um...I’ll call you.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he avoided eye contact.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

He let out a chuckle as he took a step back, heading in the opposite direction, “See you later then...the guys must be waiting for me to get back.”

“Y-yeah, yeah. I should get going too.” 

And with a wave we headed our separate ways, a goofy grin etched on my face. I felt like I was back in high school, the stupid smile on my face refusing to fall as I made my way home. I let a small laugh leave my lips as I remembered a stupid joke he told- one I laughed way too hard at- a huge grin making its way onto his face, his eyes subsequently turning into adorable crescent moons. Letting out a sigh, I looked up to see that I was already in front of the apartment I shared with Wonwoo. 

“I’m back.” I called out, slipping out of my shoes and hanging my coat on the rack by door.

I looked up, jumping slightly at seeing him leaning against the wall of the hallway, his eyes boring into my own as we made eye contact. I tilted my head in confusion, noticing the apprehensive look in his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“How was the library?” He asked, disregarding my question completely.

“Um…. I didn’t get to make it to the library actually. I made a quick stop at the cafe nearby and I guess I lost track of time.” I told him, not bothering to lie about it.

I went to walk past him but was stopped as he grabbed my arm in his hand roughly. I winced in pain as he grip seemed to get tighter and tighter as the seconds ticked by, “Woo yah...you’re hurting me.” I let out in a whimper, using his nickname for the first time in what felt like forever. “Who was he?” He snarled out, slamming my body into the wall.

“Who?!” I cried out in fear and in pain at how my head hit the wall due to the force he used.

“The guy you were with at the cafe! I saw the whole thing so don’t you dare lie to me!”

“Wonwoo...please. Let me go.”

“Answer me!” He screamed, his face centimeters from my own.

I shook at the volume of his voice, a few tears slipping from my eyes at how scared I was. I answered him in a small voice, afraid of angering him further, “Jimin.”

“Park Jimin?”

I nodded, lowering my head to avoid looking at him, “Why are you being like this? We’re just friends.”

“Friends don’t openly flirt with each other. I saw the way you looked at him.” He spat out, finally letting me go. 

He took a step back, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. I kept my head down, rubbing the part of my arm he held so tightly with my other hand, wincing slightly with a frown as I could already see a bruise forming. I heard him take a tentative step forward causing me to visibly flinch, trying to back up further into the wall.

“I’m sorry I just...I just got a little jealous.”

“Why would you be jealous, it’s not like you still love me.” I mumbled, hoping he hadn’t heard me.

“What?” 

“When was the last time you even looked my way Wonwoo?” I asked, finally looking at him.

He took a step back, his eyes glazing over as he gave me an incredulous look, “W-where are you going with this?”

“Let’s face it Wonwoo...nothing’s the same between us.”

“But--but I still love you.”

“No, no you don’t. It’s been months since you’ve told me you loved me, before you would tell me every time you left home and every time you came back. You used to utter those three words everyday, I haven’t heard you say them in  _ months _ .”

“Just because I don’t say it doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” He said, his voice shaking slightly.

He took a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his face roughly before answering, “You know what, I’m gonna pretend this conversation never happened.” 

He turned to walk away but I refused to let this conversation end, “Yah!”

“Yah, Jeon Wonwoo.” I called out his full name, making him stop in his tracks.

“Think about it, I mean really think about it. We...we haven’t been the same in months.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you Y/N.”

“I can’t keep living like this! It’s driving me crazy!”

“And you think I’m sane over here while you’re tell me our relationship has gone to shit?!” He yelled back, finally turning to face me.

By this point tears were streaming down my face at a steady pace, Wonwoo having a few tears of his own slip out. I was drained, emotionally exhausted. I couldn’t do this anymore. We’re lying to ourselves by hanging on to this thing we called a relationship.

“I can’t...I can’t do this anymore…” I said, voice barely above a whisper as I voiced my thoughts.

I turned on my heels, reaching up to wipe the tears of my face. I went for the door, not even getting halfway there before I felt Wonwo wrap his arm around me from behind. I froze, unable to move as my arms were pinned down to my sides.

“Please.” He whispered, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

“Wonwoo.”

I took a deep breath, looking up to stop the tears from escaping but failed as a sob wracked my body. His grip around me tightened at feeling my body shake. A whimper left my mouth as I let my head lean back into his shoulder.

I didn’t say anything as I raised my hands in the small amount of room I had left and pried his hands off of me. With a shaky sigh I put my shoes back on and grabbed my coat.

“I’m sorry. I’ll pick up my stuff tomorrow.”

 

-

 

-1 year later-

 

I closed the door behind me, making my way through backstage. I respectfully greeted the staff members as I walked down the hall, apparently not looking where I was going as I bumped into a sturdy chest. I cursed under my breathe as I rubbed at my forehead.

“Y/N?”

I froze as I recognized the voice. I had lived with this person for a year and a half. Taking a deep breath I finally looked up, meeting the dark brown eyes that belonged to Jeon Wonwoo.

“H-hi.”

A soft smile spread across his face as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets, “How uh, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good you?”

“Good, good.”

Silence enveloped us as I looked down, seeing him rock back and forth on his heels. We stayed silent for another few before he spoke up again.

“The guys miss you.”

I smiled at that, a small laugh leaving my lips, “I miss them all too. I just...I just thought cutting all type of contact would be best. I didn’t want them to feel like they had to choose between the two of us, you all are family after all.”

“You know you were also apart of that family.”

I sighed, not saying anything as I avoided eye contact, “Congrats on your comeback…”

“Thanks...did you by any chance listen to the song Don’t Listen in Secret?”

I let out a small laugh, rubbing my arm as the tension around us was a bit suffocating, “That one's actually my favorite song.”

“I had Woozi help me write it...for you.”

Before I had the chance to respond I heard my name being called from down the hall, Jimin walking over to me with a big smile on his face. As soon as he reached me he intertwined his fingers with mine, planting a small kiss on my cheek before ruffling my hair affectionately. 

I couldn’t help but gauge Wonwoo’s reaction, seeing how his jaw set as he looked away. I felt terrible letting him see Jimin so affectionate with me.

“What are you doing wandering around? Remember how lost you got last time? It took me an hour to find you.” Jimin said, trying to scold me but failed as he kept the smile on his face.

“Jimin...uh…” I trailed off, not knowing what to do as I looked in between the two men.

Jimin followed my eyes, turning to see Wonwoo. I felt him tense up at the sight of Wonwoo, his grin dying down until it was a tight lipped smile. Jimin knew all about what happened between Wonwoo and I. To say he was pissed was an understatement, clearly he hasn’t gotten over that anger.

“Hey…”

“Hi hyung.” Wonwoo greeted Jimin politely bowing to his hyung and sunbae.

Jimin squeezed my hand in his tighter as he subtly maneuvered me to stand behind him. I could see Wonwoo was trying to resist rolling his eyes, his face neutral as he stared at Jimin. A few seconds into their stare off Wonwoo broke the silence.

“So...how long has this been going on?”

“Two and a half months.” Jimin answered, his voice void of any emotion.

“I hope you're treating her better than I did.”

“That’s not a hard thing to do.”

“Jimin.” I whispered his name, scolding him and silently telling him to calm down.

Wonwoo didn’t respond as he simply nodded, looking to me now, “I have to ask...if I had said it back then would it have made a difference?”

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, wondering what he meant by that before it finally clicked. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders, “I don’t know.”

Again, Wonwoo only nodded, bowing slightly to Jimin and giving me the smallest of smalls. Without a word he turned on his heel and and walked away.

This time it wasn’t me that walked away, but him as he left without turning back.


End file.
